


Sandwich

by jhsdhalr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhsdhalr/pseuds/jhsdhalr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation about a sandwich. Oh, and Sherlock is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandwich

What are you eating, Sherlock?

It's called a sandwich, John. You know what a sandwich is. You take two slices of bread and-----

Yes, I know what a sandwich is. I just want to know what that is that's hanging out of it.

Oh, that. It's pickled red cabbage.

In a sandwich?

Yes, why not? There's pickled onions and pickled gherkins in there too.

Yuck.

John, you have no imagination when it comes to food. This is delicious. There was a problem though when I made it.

Really? Other than the fact that it's revolting you mean?

It's delicious, but the gherkins kept falling out so I added some strawberry jam.

With pickles?

It's delicious and I love strawberry jam.

Not with pickles though.

I must admit I did feel it needed something else, besides the strawberry jam I mean.

I wait with excitement to find out what that could possibly be. 

French mustard.

SHERLOCK!! You mixed strawberry jam with MUSTARD?

Don't shout, John, you're spoiling my enjoyment of the sandwich. Besides, you love French mustard.

With things like ham. Not with jam.

Everything tastes better with mustard. Especially French mustard.

Only if you're pregnant.

Well, that's your fault isn't it?

I seem to remember you were there too.

Don't change the subject, John. It's your fault I'm in this condition so you have to indulge me.

And how do I do that then? I mean, besides all the hundreds of things I do already.

Well------ you could make me another jam, pickle and mustard sandwich for a start.

UGH.

The End.

 

Note:

There are some very nice sauces made with jam and mustard. However, I couldn't find anything about putting them in a sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm due to give birth in two weeks. Hence the above.


End file.
